For optimal performance, an optical recording system requires an optical tape drive with an electro-mechanical tape transport subsystem that provides precise positioning and planarizing of a moving tape media in front of the Optical Pickup Unit (OPU). Precise positioning and planarizing of the tape media ensures accurate focusing and tracking operations of the objective lens of the OPU.
However, optical head objective lens focusing specifications dictate stringent proximity requirements for media and OPU placements. This makes the design and operation of the coupling leaders (tape buckles) of the tape supply reel and the take-up reel difficult. Such difficulty arises from the relatively large dimensions of the tape leaders with respect to the spacing requirements of the optical media and OPU lens focusing distance. In that regard, passage of large dimension tape leaders through the tape transport subsystem can cause damage to the OPU due to the proximity of the optical tape and OPU required for optimal performance of the optical recording system.
As a result, there exists a need for an electro-mechanical tape transport subsystem in an optical recording system that overcomes such a problem. Such a tape transport subsystem would reduce the possibility of damage to the OPU due to tape leader passage through the subsystem, while still providing the precise positioning and planarizing of the tape media in front of the OPU to ensure optimal performance of the optical recording system.